Always Be By Your Side
by HikariAuditore
Summary: Yugi and Heba Motou had always been close, though Heba's adopted. When Heba is sent to a prison in Cairo and Malik is the reason, what will happen? And adding two mummies brought back to life by a book? Things start to get interesting. Based off The Mummy
1. Characters

Hikari: Hey guys! The reason I haven't been updating anything lately is because I've been brainstorming another idea!

Yami: That and you've hit a major block for all other stories...

Yugi: At least she's trying to get them all done! She's actually working on a chapter for each story.

Hikari: Yes! _Think of Me_ is maybe a quarter of the way done. And I'm trying to catch up with all of the holidays for _Holiday Specials_. It just 4th of July is being a pain in the ass. X3. There might be a drabble out for _Oneshots and Drabbles_ soon. Then _Can Vampires Love?_ is just...

Yugi: Bleh?

Hikari: (nods) Bleh.

Yami: (shakes head) But she might be having something updated soon enough. Though this new idea you're working one... I'm very intrigued.

Yugi: Me too!

Hikari: (smiles wide) I'm glad. And the idea I have is The Mummy!

Yami: (glares)

Yugi: (laughs nervously)

Hikari: (blinks) What? I thought it was interesting. XP. But let me know what you think!

**Characters**

Eve - Yugi

Rick O'Connell - Malik

Jonathan - Heba

Ardeth - Bakura

Imotep - Atemu & Yami

Director (from the prison) - Seto

Curator - Ryou

Americans - Dartz, Valon, Raphael, Alister

Benny - Marik

Winston - Joey

Hikari: And there they are!

Yami: What? I'm going to share Yugi with Atemu?

Atemu: Look on the bright side Yami, we get Yugi _and_ Heba...

Yami: (thinks and starts to drool)

Yugi: (blushes) Yami! You better cut it out!

Heba: I agree with Yugi.

Hikari: (shakes head) Igit... _Anyway_ I might change the title at one point so don't be alarmed if you suddenly see a different title but the same summary. Mmkay?

Atemu: As a reminder, let her know what you think!

Heba: And as you can tell, this'll be one very twisted and wild story.

Atemu: She'll also try to stay as close to the movie as possible but with her own twist.

Hikari: I'd also like to thank CrazyAboutYugi for being my inspiration for it! It won't be anywhere close to yours but it will be dedicated to you! Thanks for all the wonderful stories you create Larka!


	2. Prologue

Hikari: OMR! I feel so loved! (dances with glee)

Yugi: This has been out for a little over a day and she already has 2 reviews and 2 alerts and 2 favorites on this story.

Atemu: (dances with Hikari and Heba)

Yami: Oh bother...

Hikari: Thanks to everyone, I'm putting this up! (smiles) Hopefully you guys will stick to it though!

Heba: She feels the need because you five made her day when she saw those in her e-mail this morning! (goes back to dancing)

Hikari: I dun anything except the plot! So again guys! Thank you soooooooooooo much! I love you all! (blows kisses to readers)

**Prologue**

"Yuugi! Please open the door! Heba will be back any minute and we want him to see you," a tanned teen with crimson eyes said. His hair was tri-colored with red tips on his black hair and blond bangs sticking up into it while they also framed his face.

"Let me try, Atemu," a pale-skinned teen said to his look-a-like. But crimson eyes looked at the closed, locked door. "Yuugi, please! You look beautiful as you are! Don't be upset about anything," neither of them heard anything on the other side, which worried them greatly.

The chamber doors opened and revealed the Pharaoh that was maybe a half a head shorter than the other two. Then he had eyes that were amethyst but he had sun-kissed skin. His eyes looked up and saw his two lovers were in front of the door leading to the bath. "Yami? Atemu? What are you two doing?"

They both looked to the one that called out to them and smiled. "Heba," They said at the same time and hugged him. Then Yami dragged Heba to the door him and Atemu were standing in front of. "Yuugi! There's someone we want you to meet," But still nothing came from the room, "it's our other lover we were telling you about, you know, Pharaoh Heba?"

There was a click heard and the door opened to reveal a pale version of Heba. Heba moved in front of him and moved his hand to the others cheek. "This is Yuugi," He looked to his smiling and nodding lovers, "where did you find him? Surely not on the streets, he's too gorgeous. But he's also too beautiful to be a slave from the market," he thought about it as he caressed Yuugi's cheek. Then he turned suddenly and glared at his two lovers. "You didn't do what I think you did," he yelled at them.

They both looked sheepish and looked everywhere but at Heba's eyes that were filled with absolute fury. "C-Can I go back home now," a soft voice asked. They all noticed it came from Yuugi. "I was on my way to my grandfather's when I was grabbed. As soon as I woke up and saw the other two I darted into the bath. After I locked the door I started trying to find a way to escape," he explained.

"I'm so sorry about this Yuugi. Sometimes I just can't control my lovers at what they do. Maybe I should keep a tighter leash on them," the other three noticed how serious Heba sounded. The two lovers cringed but just stayed quiet so they didn't get into anymore trouble with him. "But of course you can go back home. I'll accompany and explain to you what happened. Where do you live?"

Yuugi looked nervous all of a sudden. "Um, truthfully," he asked and Heba nodded, "I live in Japan, but I'm visiting with my grandfather. You should know his name, Pharaoh."

Heba's eyes widened. "You're-"

"Pharaoh! Emperor Sugoroku is here and he demands to see you immediately," a guard yelled into the chambers.

Said person cursed under his breath. "Alright Jono! Thank you! Tell him I'll be right with him momentarily," Heba yelled back. Then he turned to the other three in the chambers. "All three of you are coming with me to the throne room and you two are going to tell the story to Sugoroku when he asks what happened to his grandson. Got it you two," He asked looking directly at Yami and Atemu.

The two nodded. "Alright, Heba. You win," Atemu said as he dragged Yami out of the room so he didn't argue.

Heba turned back to Yuugi and smiled. "Alright, Emperor Sugoroku is here to get you back. So hopefully everything goes smoothly and you leave in peace with him. Ready, Yuugi," The Pharaoh asked as he held his hand out.

Yuugi looked from Heba's hand to his face and saw the truth in his eyes. "Here we go," Yuugi said as he put his hand into Heba's and they began to walk to the throne room.

When they got to the throne room the guards opened the doors and walked in. Heba bowed to the Emperor and let Yuugi go to his grandfather after giving him a kiss on the cheek. A blushing Yuugi stood by his grandfather as Heba moved up to his throne with Yami and Atemu on either side of him looking away.

"Pharaoh," Sugoroku stated as he checked his grandson over for any injuries that may have occurred.

"Emperor," Heba acknowledged back, "I assure you nothing happened to Yuugi during his short stay here. I'm sure my lovers, Yami and Atemu, did good on that," he said as he glanced at the both of them and motioned for them to tell the Emperor what happened.

They looked at each other and nodded. "Emperor Sugoroku, we have something to tell you," Yami said.

Sugoroku looked up from Yuugi. "And that would be," he asked curiously.

"We were the ones who kidnapped Yuugi and apologize from the bottom of our hearts," they said as they bowed to the Emperor.

Aged, amethyst eyes widened and then filled with anger. "You're the ones who kidnapped Yuugi! You were going to keep him until you decided to tell me! Do you know the penalty for kidnapping a royal in Japan! It's death! I demand their deaths!"

"Grandpa," Yuugi said at the same time Heba said, "Sugoroku."

"No, Yuugi. And same to you, Heba. Just no. They knew what they were doing and who they were taking when they took you." He looked to the blank-faced look-a-likes and then looked to Heba. "Heba, I've been looking into different ways that the dead are taken care of. But then I found something interesting," he paused and his sight started to get blurry, "the Hom-Dai."

Two pairs of crimson and amethyst eyes widened. "Grandpa, no! You can't do that! It wouldn't be fair to the Pharaoh," Yuugi yelled as he moved to stand in front of his grandfather.

Heba choked and looked to his lovers, their forms becoming blurry. "Yuugi, your grandfather has every right to demand this because of what happened to you," he turned to Sugoroku. "You won't leave this alone until the Hom-Dai is performed right?"

"That is correct, Heba. I'm so sorry, but they have to suffer," he answered. Sugoroku felt his heart heavy as he looked at Atemu, Yami, Heba, and Yuugi. Especially Yuugi's crushed face. "I can see that you four have grown on each other for the short time you've been together with Yuugi. So I'll ask you, Heba, if you'll take Yuugi and care for him."

The Pharaoh smiled weakly. "Sugoroku, could you give the four of us a few years before having the Hom-Dai performed? I promise I won't go back on my word."

Sugoroku nodded. "Of course. I'll be back in that time to see it performed," he walked out of the room, tears streaming down his face as the two of the lovers have to die because they didn't think to just ask and end up happy. "I'm so sorry Yuugi. I really am."


	3. I

Hikari: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey guys!

Yami: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! You're alive!

Atemu: (smacks Yami upside the head)

Heba: That's not very nice Yami.

Yugi: (rolls eyes) Don't worry, they always have their little spats with each other. So her and I are completely used to it.

Hikari: (glomps Atemu) Soooo nice Atemu! Thank you! (kisses his cheek then moves toward Yugi) That's true huh? At least it's just poking fun!

Atemu: (shakes head) You all are hopeless...

Yami: Nuh-uh! (sticks tongue out) That word describes only Hikari.

Heba: Hey Yami? (smiles sweetly) Can you come over here please?

Yami: (eyes widen and shakes head before hiding behind Hikari) I'll be good.

Yugi: (grins) Aw yeah! That's my Heba!

Hikari: (laughs and pats Yami's head) Anyway, thank you everyone for reading this! I wasn't sure how well it would work out. Can't wait to see how popular this story becomes!

Atemu: She also doesn't own any of us, which is thoroughly depressing since she would have a looooooooooooooot more yaoi. (smirks)

Heba & Yugi: (shakes heads) Hikari only owns the plot which she hopes all of you enjoy!

**I**

A tanned teen with amethyst eyes looked over to his partner. Hamunaptra was surrounded with some others who wanted to claim the city for themselves. He could tell all eyes were on him because of his outrageous hair style and color. It was black with amethyst tips while blond bangs framed his face with a little one hanging over his forehead.

It could be his partner's very spiky, light blond hair as well. And his Egyptian looking eyeliner job that went around his eyes. His eyes happened to be an unusual dark colored lavender. They were both side by side and looking at every man, their side as well as the enemy's. "Don't shoot until you see the whites of their eyes!" The lavender-eyed man said.

Amethyst eyes pinned him with a look.

"What? It's an American expression, Heba. I've always wanted to say it!" The man said as he grinned and shook his head. He readjusted his gun to be aimed at an enemy's forehead.

Heba rolled his eyes and readjusted himself as well. "You're with me all the way. Right, Marik?" His amethyst eyes caught the others lavender ones.

"Oh, of course, Heba, my friend. Everything you have gives me more courage." Marik replied as he watched many of the enemy get closer to where their army was residing.

"Uh-huh." Heba replied as he rolled his eyes again before keeping his eyes in front to also watch the enemy. "Ready!" He yelled as they got closer. "Steady!" Closer and closer they got. Until finally at last it was time. "Fire!" Everyone's shots started flying everywhere. Some bodies fell from the columns but they had a lot of kills on their side. It was amazing, against impossible odds they had the few they didn't kill run off to try and get their dignity back.

Victory yells were heard from all of the people everywhere. But suddenly, before anyone could even start celebrating, the sand underneath all of them started moving and shifting. The whole army moved away and scrambled to find a place to hide. Heba stayed exactly where he was and found a face on either side of him. Each had sharp features, high cheekbones and narrowed eyes.

Once the sand settled, the amethyst-eyed teen ran to an open door where he guessed led to an underground room until everything blew over. But as soon as he cam close enough Marik was seen smirking evilly and waving as the door was shut right in his face. "Your gonna get your just rewards Marik! You know it as well as I do." He yelled as he started walking towards the to faces in the sand.

Heba shook his head and frowned a bit. His hands reached out and touched one cheek on each face., The teen then got up and started walking toward the entrance of the city. Better to leave than to try and stay there with a bunch of ungrateful Arabs.

_"Heba..."_ The voice caressed his ear as the feeling of a hand laid upon his face. _"Heba... soon Heba... Yugi? Where is he?"_ Another voice caressed his other ear and his other cheek was covered as well. _"We need both..."_ The feelings and voices faded in a few more seconds.

Heba shook his head and left the city of Hamunaptra. Eyes were watching him and know exactly who it was. He smirked and looked up high on the mountain. Seeing the four, Heba smirked wider and continued on his way to Cairo.

A man with spiky, white hair and sharp brownish-red eyes sat upon the top of the cliff. His men were arguing about what to do with all the men that survived the Hamunaptra attack. Although his interest was actually taken by the one walking right out of the city and straight into the desert. He then yelled for everyone to be quiet as he watched the teen with tri-color hair.

"Should we kill him, Bakura?" One man asked as they all had their eyes on the teen now.

Bakura looked at him then back to the teen. "No. The desert should kill him. So there is no need to even waste our energy trying." He replied.

They all watched the teen fade into the distance and then started arguing again about what they they should do about the people still in Hamunaptra.

Bakura just kept an eye on where he saw the teen disappear. _'There's something about that one...'_ He thought. He finally looked away from the spot the teen disappeared and yelled at his men to decide on something before he did something to them.


	4. II

Hikari: Alrighty! Well, I apologize for such a long wait. I'm actually a few chappys ahead. But I wanna make sure I stay ahead. X3.

Yami: Unlike your other stories. Right?

Hikari: ...I'm getting them done...

Yami: (snorts) Yeah, at a turtle's pace.

Hikari: Shut up! At least I'm getting them done!

Yami: (opens mouth to retort)

Yugi: (slaps a hand over Yami's mouth) I think you should stop right about now.

Yami: (mumbles and then moves Yugi's hand) ...and I promise to be good too. (kisses Yugi's palm)

Yugi: (blushes)

Hikari: Oooooo! X3.

Atemu: Of course... (shakes head)

Hikari: Oh be quiet! I also have something funny to tell you guys!

Yami: Uh-oh...

Heba: (smacks Yami upside the head)

Hikari: Thank you, Heba. Anyway, as I was typing this up I noticed that I was typing up the wrong chappy. XD. I was typing the one that came after this one.

Atemu: Niiiiiiiiice, Hikari. Almost gave away-

Heba: (puts hand over Atemu's mouth) Shut it! You almost gave it away!

Hikari: Nice save, Heba! X3. Anyway, if you would please?

Heba: (shakes head) Hikari doesn't own anything except the parts she made up herself. The Mummy and Yu-Gi-Oh! do not belong to her and neither to the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

**II**

"Ishtar! What the hell did you send my brother on!" A pale teen with amethyst eyes yelled. He also had tri-color hair. Ebony hair went in all directions with amethyst tips as well as blond bangs that framed the teen's face. "I swear to Ra-!"

"Whoa, whoa! Don't take it that far, Yuugi." A tanned teen with lavender eyes interrupted. He also had pale blond hair. "He actually wanted to go on it! He said to himself and I saw how desperate he was! If you wanna blame it on someone, then blame it on him!" He huffed.

"Malik..." he paused threateningly, "I swear, if something happened to him I'll take it outta your hide!" The teen yelled again as he twisted around only to find the other male gone. "Malik?" he called out questioningly.

Yuugi walked through the aisles of the bookshelves looking for the jerk. Unfortunately for him, there was a shadow behind him. A hand touched the middle of his spine and he jumped to the side. What happened next had Yuugi regretting what he did.

Through amethyst eyes it was a slow motion nightmare come to life as the bookcases fell one by one like a domino effect. The back of his shirt was gripped as he was pulled back to avoid him being flattened by one of the 'dominoes'. He turned to thank his savior only to end up with a glare and a hidden fist. "Yuugi, I can expla-!"

He was cut off though because of a fist that came into contact with his jaw. "Explain that, asshole! Now I have to explain to my superior! Not only that..." Yuugi trailed off, "I have to explain it to my brother..." he sighed and rubbed his face, "he'll be so disappointed."

Malik got up as he rubbed his jaw. "Technically speaking, he's only your adopted brother! So you have nothing to worry about!" He said happily. Then he scrambled to find something else to say when Yuugi was ready to give him a matching bruise on the other side of his face. "You got quite the left hook there. Learn from someone?"

Yuugi just rolled his eyes. "Of course! Don't be an idiot, Malik! Wait scratch that, you are an idiot," he then looked around at the mess. "Ugh! My superior's gonna kill me! Just look at it! It'll take me all night and even longer," he heard footsteps sounding slowly behind him. "Don't think you're going anywhere, Malik! This is partly your fault, so you're going to help me!"

He heard curses being thrown at him in Egyptian. Then another pair of footsteps were heard. "Yuugi, dearest. Are you alright? What happened here," doe brown eyes were seen as well as a mop of white hair with to spikes on top, making it suspiciously look like two bunny ears. He maneuvered around the mess and checked Yuugi for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Ryou. Malik pulled me out of the way in time, although he was part of the reason this mess was created," amethyst eyes glared straight at Malik's back. "You're staying here, Malik! Get it through your thick head that you'll be helping me by cleaning _our_ mess up," Yuugi said.

"Heh heh..." Malik laughed nervously. "Alright, Yuugi. You've talked me into helping you clean up _our_ mess," he mocked. He then felt a prod to his face that got him to stop snickering.

"Malik, what happened to your face?" The teen asked

"It's alright, Ryou. Just fell from tripping over something, my guess is a very _small_ object," the Egyptian smirked as his eyes met glaring amethysts. "But I actually have something to show you two. Got to the office and I'll bring it up."

Doe brown met amethyst in confusion before the owner's followed their friend's orders and left for the office, leaving the mess for sometime later. Not too soon after they got there Malik joined them, carrying a small box. "What is that," Yuugi asked.

Malik rolled his eyes. "It's exactly what it looks like."

Ryou pulled something out and held it up. It was the eye of Ra connected to a choker. Yuugi's eyes lit up when he actually looked at it and saw what it was. Ryou gave it to Yuugi, who immediately put it on when it was given to him. Then the two looked in the small box to see what else was inside. "Oh my Ra..." the white-haired teen breathed.

"It's a map to... to..." Yuugi couldn't say it due to his excitement.

"Hamunaptra," all three said together.

Yuugi took the map and looked it over. He smiled. "We could go see if any of the stories are true! Like Pharaoh Aknankhanon's wealth that is said to be buried there. Would it be an amazing trip or what," amethyst eyes sparkled with excitement.

Neither Malik or Yuugi noticed Ryou take the map back and as he tried to get a better look at it in the firelight. "Oh my," the white-haired teen exclaimed as the map caught on fire.

The other two turned at the exclamation and rushed to put the fire out. They both smothered it easily. Malik looked up at him angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you," he yelled. As soon as the light blond notice Yuugi's devastated expression, he went off. "You burnt off the part that told us how to get to Hamunaptra! Now we'll never be able to explore it! Nor bring back something interesting!"

"Malik, please," Yuugi tried pulling Malik away from strangling Ryou. Amethyst eyes then met doe brown ones after a moment. "You didn't mean to do it right? Burn that part off I mean," He asked.

Ryou sighed. "Of course not. But maybe it's for the best, guys. Almost everyone whoever went there has never been seen again. And if they returned then they were driven insane."

Yuugi looked down again. "Please, Ryou..." he trailed off softly.

Malik put an arm around his shoulder in a friendly hug. The other two looked at each other for a moment. "There has to be someone, Ryou. A name, or a place, or both if you're feeling generous. We need something to go on..."

A pale hand ran through white, spiky locks. "Alright, alright. Although I'm warning you to be prepared, both of you. I doubt you'll like it..."


	5. III

Hikari: Eff... Sorry guys...

Yugi: (sighs) Life has been very stressful for our Little Light...

Yami: (pats Hikari's head) It's okay.

Hikari: I just feel bad because all my other stories need an update and I haven't done anything with any of them for like... ever! Other than this one and _OneShots and Drabbles_...

Atemu: (hugs Hikari) You'll be doing a full blown update for each story right?

Hikari: (sighs and nods) This will have two chaps updated. _Holiday Specials_ will have at least 4 or 5. _Mine Always_ will possibly have a lemon added. Most of you are probably happy about that. (laughs)

Heba: Then _Think of Me_ will have 2. You guys will finally find out what happens in _Can Vampires Love?_ as she will be updating it 2 chappys. And maybe 2 for this and _OneShots and Drabbles_. She'll be a very busy bee over the next few months.

Hikari: And I'll most likely add something else if I get everything done within the deadline I gave myself. Which is July 1st. So if you can, keep reminding me so I can get all of it done. (smiles) Motivate me please?

Yami: (shakes head) Hopeless Hikari...

Yugi: (sighs) And you never change...

Heba: (grins) I agree!

Atemu: (laughs) Same here!

Hikari: Oh good grief... Anyway, if you really think I own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters you'll give me a good laugh. Same with The Mummy.

**III**

Malik was running to the prison, and away from his soon-to-be murderer. "Get your Egyptian ass back here, Malik!" Yugi yelled as he chased him. "It's your fault he's in here!"

"I didn't know it was going to end up like this! Honest!" Malik yelled back. He ran to a man with chocolate brown hair and sky blue eyes that looked down to him menacingly. "Uh... Sorry?" He said and then turned to see Yugi glaring at him. "You gotta protect me! My friend's out to kill me!" He said as he hid behind the man.

The man glared at Malik and stared at Yugi. "You're here to see your twin huh?" He said. The surprised looks on both teens' faces answered his question. "This way please." He made a motion with his hand. "My name's Seto kaiba in case you're wondering."

"Do you know why he's in here on where they found him?" Yugi asked, having lost his anger with Malik.

Seto shook his head. "I think they picked him up along the Nile. But I asked him the first question myself. He said he was just _looking_ for a _good_ time!"

The door burst open with two guards and a struggling teen. He looked exactly like Yugi, though he had tan skin and long tri-colored hair. Amethyst met an almost mirror image of themselves. "Kitten?"

The other pair of amethyst eyes widened. "Panda!" Yugi yelled. He ran to the bars as tears started to build up in his eyes. "I was hoping to Ra you were okay." The teen felt his cheeks being caressed and he lent his face into the hands. "I thought something happened to you, Heba." He said.

"It's alright, Kitten." Heba said. He touched foreheads with Yugi. "We're together right now, correct? And I'm pretty sure you'll get me out of here." He kissed his cheek and then looked at the other teen his brother was with. "Where'd Mr. Stick-up-his-ass go?" Heba asked before turning his eyes back to a pair of amethysts matching his.

Malik looked surprised after being addressed after the tender moment. "He was called to one of the other prisoners. He said he'd be back though." Then he looked at Yugi's adoptive brother. "You know him?"

"Kaiba? Of course!" Heba exclaimed happily as he looked back to Malik. "Me and him go way back!" He smiled. "Hey, can you come here? I wanna tell you a secret," Malik went closer. "Come now, don't be shy." Malik got as close as he could. "Come here." He motioned for Malik to get closer.

A fist connected with his face, the side Yugi didn't punch. "What the hell is this! Pick on Malik week or something!" He yelled as he held the cheek that was just abused. Then he heard a commotion and saw they were beating Heba. They then dragged him to the dorr they had come out of previously.

Yugi came out of his daze and was upset from the lost of contact from Heba. "Panda!" He turned back to Kaiba, who just appeared from wherever he was, and ran to him. "Where are they taking him?" He asked, almost panicked.

Seto looked back at him and seemed to smirk. "To be hanged. Apparently, he had a _very_ good time." He said as he motioned for the two teens to walk with him. "This way if you will. You will be able to see it from where I'm leading you."

They followed him to what they guessed was a place to watch the hangings easier, like Kaiba said. It was a shadow covered balcony, to be protected from from the Egypt sun. The two watched Heba as a noose was looped around his neck before tightening. Yugi saw Heba say something to the hangman who relayed it back to Seto. "Of course you don't let him go, idiot! What's wrong with you?"

The teen hissed when he saw his brother get hit upside the head for what he said. "I'll give you..." He looked to Malik and saw him nod. Yugi then thought back to Ryou. He bit his lip and prayed to every god and goddess he knew for this to work and mentally apologized to his British friend. "I'll give you a hundred pounds to save him."

Seto laughed. "I would pay that much just to see him hang."

Yugi was bound and determined to not give up though. "Two hundred pounds!" The man just ignored him though and made a motion to the man below. "Three hundred pounds!" He shouted, desperate to save Heba.

The man stopped mid-sentence and sky blue eyes roamed over Yugi's body. "And what else..." Seto moved his hand to Yugi's thigh and the other to his cheek, "I'm a very, _very_ lonely man. I need someone to warm my bed at night."

Heba shouted something up to the man as Yugi slapped his hands away before slapping his face. Seto turned furious as he held his cheek and motioned for the man at the lever to pull it. "Do it!" He screamed at the man.

Yugi gasped and stood up. "No!" He cried out. He sat back down when he saw Heba fall but still struggling. The teen tried to rack his brain for something he could do.

"His neck didn't break so it gives you more time to convince him to let Heba go." Malik whispered in his ear.

"My twin knows the way to Hamunaptra!" Yugi said hurriedly as he worried for Heba's life.

Seto looked at him suspiciously. "You're lying aren't you?"

Amethyst eyes narrowed at the accusation. "Not in my lifetime." He hissed.

Blue eyes narrowed at amethyst ones."So you're telling me this sorry son of a jackal knows where the fabled City of the Dead is? You really expect me to believe that?"

Yugi smiled mentally as he saw his chance. "Of course! And if you cut him down I'll offer..." He bit his lip again, "ten percent."

Seto's eyes narrowed even further. "Fifty percent." He countered.

"Twenty." Yugi said as he peeked at Heba, who was still wiggling.

"Forty." Seto's eyes narrowed until they were like slits.

"Thirty." Yugi said in desperation.

"Twenty-five!" Seto said with finality, not realizing what he said.

Yugi grinned wide with glee and excitement. "Ha! I'll take that!"

Malik was smiling as they worked out a deal. He grinned as Seto yelled out in frustration. "Cut him loose!" The man said.

A sword whipped through the air and cut the rope. Heba rolled over and saw Yugi stood up with a smile on his face. After a coughing fit he smiled back as someone freed him from all his binds.

Seto was grumbling as he got up and started walking toward the door to leave. Yugi and Malik were skipping along right behind him, grinning the whole way.


End file.
